stadfandomcom-20200216-history
Overleg:Ministerie van Economie en Media/Archief MvE
DVB Excuseer mij collega, maar De Vrye Banck grootste bedrijf?? Lijkt me onlogisch. Ik zou eerder MenM Corp. of SHBB in dat lijstje zetten. 29 mei 2007 10:43 (UTC) :sorry, cijfers liegen niet (banken kunnen toch best groot zijn? lees het artikel anders nog maar even door..). Alexandru eq. 29 mei 2007 14:17 (UTC) ::Oké, maar 't leek me een beetje onlogisch :) geen prob 29 mei 2007 15:55 (UTC) :::MenM Corp. zou toch zeker op dat lijstje moeten staan?! Het is, naar mijn mening, het best georganiseerde bedrijf van Libertas. 29 mei 2007 17:31 (UTC) ::::Zucht, ok, ok.. Alexandru eq. 29 mei 2007 17:47 (UTC) :::::Lol 29 mei 2007 17:47 (UTC) ::::::Germaantje.. stop it ;p. Alexandru eq. 29 mei 2007 17:48 (UTC) ::Tis Meneer Germaantje voor u! :p Zeg om de landbouwbedrijven aantrekkelijker te maken zou ik veel subsidies beginnen geven. Nudat een groot deel van de staatskas naar het ministerie van Economie gaat... 29 mei 2007 18:08 (UTC) :::In een fictioneel land? Om te helpen met het aanmaken van een artikel over een boerderij? ;p. Alexandru eq. 29 mei 2007 18:17 (UTC) ::::Wat bedoel je "fictief"?! :p Nee, zogezegde subsidies, enz. Het moet "echt" lijken hé 29 mei 2007 18:22 (UTC) :::::Tsja, kben te Romaans ingesteld ;p. Alexandru eq. 29 mei 2007 18:35 (UTC) ::::::Ik ben, in tegenstelling tot andere Germanen, ook zeer Romaans ingesteld. 29 mei 2007 18:36 (UTC) :::::::WannaB, lol ;p. Alexandru eq. 29 mei 2007 18:39 (UTC) :Ik wil het ministerie vragen Civitas Libertas nogmaals te controleren om te kijken of het nu wel voldoet aan de eisen en normen bepaald door het ministerie. En indien nodig tips te geven ter verbetering. 29 mei 2007 18:33 (UTC) ::Na bwc, het gaat cker de goede kant op, klasse (tsjonge, dat je zo naar mij luisterd zeg ;p), alleen nog eeen ding, misschien kun je de bedrijven, horeca en t winkelcentrum ietsie meer bij elkaar zetten, en dan kan het van mijn part van het lijstje afgepleurd worden. Zie trouwens ook de twee NL-talige kranten van de Terra Media Group, ;p. Alexandru eq. 29 mei 2007 18:38 (UTC) :::Dat 1-maand-bestaan moet gevierd worden met een gemeentefeest. 29 mei 2007 18:40 (UTC) ::::een gemeentefeest? een compleet landelijk festival! ;p. Alexandru eq. 29 mei 2007 18:42 (UTC) Hartstikke mooi zo, toppie! kwil je niet langer meer onder druk zetten (of toch wel? ;p). CL gaat van de lijst. Alexandru eq. 29 mei 2007 18:46 (UTC) :Alles te dichtbij elkaar nu ook niet hé. Er komen toch binnenkort bussen (ja toch Martijn?). En over dat feest(je), is landelijk niet te groot aangepakt? + Ik zou liefst voor het 1 maand-bestaan een gemeentewapen hebben kun je iets in elkaar flansen (soortgelijk aan he FC CV-logo) 29 mei 2007 18:50 (UTC) ::landelijk was maar een grapje, maar wel een optreden in CL toch? op het sportcomplex van CV? Vergeet niet dat ik alle afbeeldingen gemaakt heb met Paint, dus mooi zal het niet worden. Alexandru eq. 29 mei 2007 18:57 (UTC) :::Maak snel iets, we passen het later wel aan. Over dat feest; ik zal morgen nog eens mijn gedachten de vrije loop laten gaan. 29 mei 2007 18:58 (UTC) Ok I'll give it a try. Hoe moet ie eruit zien (ajb niet te lastig), welke kleuren? Alexandru eq. 29 mei 2007 19:00 (UTC) :Een gewoon "gemeenteschild" (zie WP: Wapenschild ) met de kleuren blauw en zilver. ça va? 29 mei 2007 19:03 (UTC) ::is grijs ook goed? ;p. Alexandru eq. 29 mei 2007 19:04 (UTC) :::Grijs-Zilver, what ever. 29 mei 2007 19:04 (UTC) Is dit ok? Alexandru eq. 29 mei 2007 19:13 (UTC) :Dan kan rood-marine blauw zoals op het wapenschild staat ook de vlag worden, van CL, toch? Alexandru eq. 29 mei 2007 19:16 (UTC) ::Je mag van mij ook een vlag maken. En lukt het met Ermingard? Nog iets bij rijkste plaatsen... CL is toch wel rijker dan CL-S? Al die industrie is veel geld, met weinig inwoners betekend dat rijke inwoners. Nietwaar collega? :p 3 jun 2007 08:06 (UTC) :::Maar CL-S heeft natuurlijk stranden en villa's he. Vgl met Knokke Zoute. 3 jun 2007 08:24 (UTC) ::::Da's toerisme, hé. CL-S is niet Monaco. 3 jun 2007 08:25 (UTC) :::::Cijfers liegen niet he, :p. Alexandru eq. 3 jun 2007 09:03 (UTC) ::::::Wanneer komt Ermingard nu? Ik popel om aan de landbouw te beginnen. 3 jun 2007 19:22 (UTC) :::::::Ik wou er vandaag aan gaan beginnen, maar het lukte me niet helemaal.. i'll give it a try tomorrow. Waarom was je trouwens zo weinig online, deez' dagen? Alexandru eq. 3 jun 2007 19:46 (UTC) ::::::::Druk, druk, druk dezer dagen. + Wat sociaal contact houden hé, een uitstapke naar de cinema. Enkele communiefeesten van familieleden gaan bezoeken + De aankomende examens... 3 jun 2007 19:49 (UTC) :::::::::O.. ik was gaan vissen met een stel vrienden, lol. Alexandru eq. 3 jun 2007 19:57 (UTC) :::Is logischer dat CLs rijker is, CL is downtown en druk met allerlei bedrijven. CLs heeft strand, ruim opgezet, weinig bedrijven, botanische tuinen... Waar zou jij meer geld voor betalen? --Moriad 5 jun 2007 18:39 (UTC) :::: . Alexandru eq. 5 jun 2007 18:56 (UTC) De Lijsten De lijsten zijn tegenwoordig al weer verouderd (of gewoon niet compleet), zouden de lijsten daarom kunnen worden upgedate? --Moriad 16 jun 2007 18:15 (UTC) :kdoe mn best Alexandru eq. 16 jun 2007 18:16 (UTC) ::Ja, zou die eigenlijk graag ook es geüpdated zien. 6 jul 2007 11:50 (UTC) Schrijf maar in de krant dat het "economieverslag" er op 7 juli komt. Alexandru hr. 6 jul 2007 11:51 (UTC) Economieverslag *Drie rijkste personen *Drie grootste bedrijven *Drie rijkste plaatsen Wat nog meer? Alexandru hr. 6 jul 2007 12:16 (UTC) :Best verkochte producten wil ik wel. 6 jul 2007 12:16 (UTC) ::Ik denk dat een top tien beter is. (Kom ik er mss nog op :P) 6 jul 2007 12:17 (UTC) :::Top 5 dan. Alexandru hr. 6 jul 2007 12:18 (UTC) *3 meest toeristische plaatsen. Alexandru hr. 6 jul 2007 12:18 (UTC) :::Best geörganiseerde bedrijven en sterkst groeiende. 6 jul 2007 12:19 (UTC) ::::Grootste, best verkochte kranten? 6 jul 2007 12:21 (UTC) :::::Srry, dat doet Media al! 6 jul 2007 12:22 (UTC) Zou van alles wel de top 5 doen. -- 6 jul 2007 12:24 (UTC) :Ok! Alexandru hr. 6 jul 2007 12:28 (UTC) Dus: *5 grootste bedrijven *5 rijkste personen *5 rijkste plaatsen *5 best verkochte producten (wat moet ik hiermee? ik heb geen idee wat ik hier neer moet zetten :S) *5 best geörganiseerde bedrijven *5 sterkst groeiende bedrijven ::5 grootste concerns. Alexandru hr. 6 jul 2007 12:36 (UTC) :::Zou die 5 best verkochte producten weglaten en vervangen door 5 grootste concerns. -- 6 jul 2007 12:42 (UTC) ::::Jup, ik zou niet weten wat de 5 best verkochte producten zouden zijn :S. Alexandru hr. 6 jul 2007 13:02 (UTC) Santos IIC kan natuurlijk niet daar staan. Op het moment is het nog amper opgericht en heeft het slechts 1 ding (routeplanner)... --Moriad 6 jul 2007 14:32 (UTC) :Quantas bij snelst groeiend? Ik heb niet veel groei gezien de laatste tijd... Mss een paar nieuwe merken introduceren? 6 jul 2007 14:37 (UTC) ::w8 maar, dit verslag wordt pas morgen uitgebracht. Tot die tijd kan nog een heleboel veranderen ;). Alexandru hr. 6 jul 2007 14:39 (UTC) Op basis van wat doen jullie dit?!?!?! De president is natuurlijk het rijkst! Ik steek jullie in de gevangenis! 6 jul 2007 14:47 (UTC) :Is Bush rijker dan Bill Gates dan? Alexandru hr. 6 jul 2007 14:48 (UTC) :: En we zien jouw niet zoveel in het bedrijfsleven... 6 jul 2007 14:49 (UTC) :::Tja, ik moet het land draaiende houden http://stad.wikia.com/index.php?title=Wikistad:Grondwet&action=history http://stad.wikia.com/index.php?title=Speciaal%3ALog&type=delete&user=&page= 6 jul 2007 15:00 (UTC) ::::Smoesjes lol. Nee ik weet al hoe het is (RoWikicity), 600 pagina's waarvan.. 26 artikelen. Alexandru hr. 6 jul 2007 15:03 (UTC) :::::En euh, ik heb genoeg persoonlijke lijfwachten om Dimitri's geld te stelen :-) 6 jul 2007 15:08 (UTC) DIt klopt niet, ik werk internationaal, dus ik zou eigenlijk rijker moeten zijn dan Dimitri. Alexandru hr. 6 jul 2007 15:09 (UTC) :Dat is het juist! Ik herhaal mijzelf: Op basis van wat doen jullie dit?!?!?! 6 jul 2007 15:11 (UTC) ::Aantal (succesvolle) bedrijven, en baan in de politiek. Alexandru hr. 6 jul 2007 15:15 (UTC) Ecoverslag Dit is het economieverslag, uitgebracht op 7 juli 2007. Grootste bedrijven # # # # # Rijkste personen #'Dimitri Neyt' (€44.750.000.000*) #Alexandru (€43.500.000.000*) #Ruben Geleyns (€43.000.000.000*) #Maarten Michels (€41.250.000.000*) #Robin Libertatis (€39.500.000.000*) *''' Bij benadering. :Ik denk dat we in dit lijstje een fout maken. Het is niet omdat de Grote Vijf de belangrijkste mensen zijn, dat ze het meest vermogend zijn. Robin bv. heeft (denkik) '''geeneen bedrijf, terwijl Bob er véél heeft. Daar klopt iets niet. 6 jul 2007 19:34 (UTC) ::President misschien? Ik denk niet dat die weinig verdienen. En behoort MenM tot de grootste vijf dan? Alexandru hr. 7 jul 2007 08:49 (UTC) :::Ach, ik weet het niet en het is jouw job. Jij bent de pro, maar ik denk dat je als politicus nooit zó stinkend rijk wordt dan als bedrijfsleider en eigenaar van (meerdere) concerns. Snap je? 7 jul 2007 15:21 (UTC) ::::Wel, de 'bedragen' zijn van Geleynsje.. Alexandru hr. 7 jul 2007 15:28 (UTC) Rijkste plaatsen #'Villawijk' #Civitas Libertas-Strand #Maple Hills #Oude Wijk #Terra Nostra/Skigebied :> Piatra is officieel geen plaats, gelieve aan te passen. Uw vice, 6 jul 2007 18:10 (UTC). ::>Skigebied wel? Alexandru hr. 6 jul 2007 18:15 (UTC) :::Eigelijkfeitelijk nie, maar dat kan ik wel dulden. Is gelijkaardig aan Terra Nostra. 6 jul 2007 18:17 (UTC) Grootste concerns #'Plus Holding' #Quality Holding #Terra Media Group #Shops and Horeca Be Bob #MenM Corp. Sterkst groeiende bedrijven #'Vrij Internet' (vanwege de komst van Santos IIC :) ) #NG Company #Santos IIC #Quantas #MenM call Best geörganiseerde bedrijven #'MenM Corp.' #Libertas Rail Transport #Zypher Dynamics #NG-Company #Shops and Horeca be Bob Hoogste grondprijs #'Winkelwijk' #Oude Wijk #Civitas Libertas #Piatra #Centrum Meningen Ziet er goed uit, vooral mijn vermogen. Btw, MenM call is een dienst van MenM Distributions. -- 6 jul 2007 15:15 (UTC) :Ik ben erg blij mee dat SHBB erbij zit.Bob I 6 jul 2007 19:29 (UTC) ::De lijst best georganiseerde bedrijven is nog niet echt volledig :P (top5 remember) --Moriad 6 jul 2007 20:02 (UTC) :::Nee echt? Misschien kon je ook bedenken dat ik nog niet klaar was? Alexandru hr. 7 jul 2007 08:50 (UTC) ::::wanneer komt het nieuwe ecoverslag uit als ik vragen mag?? Big Man 12 okt 2007 15:29 (UTC) :::::binnenkort. Alexandru hr. 12 okt 2007 15:53 (UTC) Advies ik wil binnekort een nieuw bedrijf oprichten, waar zitten de Libertanen op te wachten en wat is orgineel?Bob I 7 jul 2007 17:13 (UTC) : :). Origineel zou zijn.. iets met het strand. Radio zou al helemaal origineel zijn..De Libertanen hebben eerder voorkeur aan recreatiefaciliteiten. Alexandru hr. 7 jul 2007 17:26 (UTC) ::Strand... mmmm... misschien moet ik een vakantie park aan het strand maken. en het strand wordt dan voor iedereen toegankelijk, iemand geinteresseerd om het samen met mij te doen?Bob I 7 jul 2007 17:30 (UTC) :::Jij soms Alexandru?Bob I 7 jul 2007 17:31 (UTC) ::::Ja, maar pas over een paar dagen. Ben druk bezig met Santos IIC (Routeplanner 24) en het ecoverslag. Alexandru hr. 7 jul 2007 17:35 (UTC) :::::Ik begin alvast, wat is het Roemeens voor Vakantie aan zee?Bob I 7 jul 2007 17:37 (UTC) :::::: :P. Vacanta la Mare. Alexandru hr. 7 jul 2007 17:45 (UTC) :::::::::cool, dat wordt de naam. enig idee waar we grond kunnen kopen in een kustplaats?Bob I 7 jul 2007 18:06 (UTC) ::::::::::CL-S?Bob I 7 jul 2007 18:33 (UTC) Enneh, zou ik staatssecretaris van Economie kunnen worden, dan ga ik jou helpen etc.Bob I 7 jul 2007 18:36 (UTC) :2x ja. Alexandru hr. 7 jul 2007 21:16 (UTC) ::Thanks!Bob I 8 jul 2007 07:27 (UTC) :::Is deze lijst officieel?Bob I 10 jul 2007 17:49 (UTC) ::::Die van hierboven? Ja. Alexandru hr. 10 jul 2007 18:41 (UTC) :::::Zet het mss op de pagina zelf, das duidelijker. 10 jul 2007 18:46 (UTC) LBI Beste minister van Economie, bij het op punt zetten van de Libertaanse Beurs Index, stuit ik op het probleem wat de 11 (of 13) grootste bedrijven van Libertas zijn. Zou u mij daarbij kunnen helpen? Alvast bedankt. 27 aug 2007 14:00 (UTC) :Ja.. ik zal m'n best doen. Alexandru hr. 27 aug 2007 14:04 (UTC) Vrijdag 7 september 2007 Deze week zou ik dit willen doen met de LBI: Legenda: - =dalen + =stijgen = =zelfde aantallen zijn sterk dalen of stijgen # 11th. Company (22.00) + (TV) # De Vrye Banck (24.00) -- (niks gedaan) # Diesaajn (25.50) + (Imagine opgericht) # Libra Groep (24.50) -- (niks gedaan) # MenM Corp. (39.00) ++ (The Time en The MenM Corp. Time) # NG-Company (22.50) - (concurentie) # Pacifix Holding (36.50) + (reorganisatie) # Quality Holding (35.00) ++ (Starblend kofie) # Reva Groep (25.00) -- (niks gedaan) # Santos IIC (27.50) - (toekomst? # SHBB (30.00) = (reorganistie gepland, weinig gezien) # T&M Holding (25.00) = (bedrijven onafhankelijk geworden) # Terra Media Group (35.50) + (le transporteur) -- 7 sep 2007 16:01 (UTC) : Alleen The Wiki Chronicle, Radio Anders wordt misschien nog gedaan door Martijn. Verder, Le Transporteur gaat van Pacifix naar Terra Media (!). En MenM Corp. zoveel geogroeid? :-S Alexandru hr. 7 sep 2007 16:21 (UTC) :: Was van plan om ook eerst PH ++ te geven, maar le transporteur is er weg. Voor de rest moet je kijken vanaf vorige week, dus bij MenM Corp.: The Time, The MenM Corp. Time, MenM International Prints, Tv-gids "vernieuwd". -- 7 sep 2007 16:43 (UTC) ::: Goed zo? -- 7 sep 2007 17:58 (UTC) Vrijdag 14 september 2007 Deze week zou ik dit willen doen met de LBI: Legenda: - =dalen + =stijgen = =zelfde aantallen zijn sterk dalen of stijgen # 11th. Company (22.00) - (niks gedaan) # De Vrye Banck (24.00) -- (niks gedaan) # Diesaajn (25.50) - (niks gedaan) # Libra Groep (24.50) = (niks gedaan) # MenM Corp. (39.00) + (YourPhone + Royal MenM FC) # NG-Company (22.50) - (niks gedaan) # Pacifix Holding (36.50) - (niks) # Quality Holding (35.00) ++ (Grote uitbereiding) # Reva Groep (25.00) = (niks gedaan) # Santos IIC (27.50) - (toekomst?) # SHBB (30.00) + (Èta) # T&M Holding (25.00) - (niks) # Terra Media (35.50) -- (weing actief) -- 14 sep 2007 14:22 (UTC) :Ziet er wel goed uit. Mss sommige toch meer laten dalen, de activiteit is in het algemeen wat lager aan het worden he. 14 sep 2007 14:56 (UTC) :: Heb het aangepast, mediagroepen dalen nu meer, zoals je het wou Dimi. Verder moet er ook iets gedaan worden aan de Vrye Banck, is echt lastig om daar iets over te zeggen. -- 15 sep 2007 09:01 (UTC) :::Laat dalen, want er is nu ook steeds meer concurrentie van bv. Forambo. 15 sep 2007 11:55 (UTC) Vrijdag 21 september 2007 Deze week zou ik dit willen doen met de LBI: Legenda: - =dalen + =stijgen = =zelfde aantallen zijn sterk dalen of stijgen # 11th. Company - (niks gedaan) # De Vrye Banck - (niks gedaan) # Diesaajn = (grote bestelling + evenement gepland) # Libra Groep - (niks gedaan) # MenM Corp. ??? (zie verder # NG-Company - (niks gedaan) # Pacifix Holding - (weinig verschenen artikels) # Quality Holding (35.00) + (uitbereiding) # Reva Groep (25.00) - (niks gedaan) # Santos IIC (27.50) -- (toekomst?) # SHBB (30.00) - (niks) # T&M Holding (25.00) - (niks) # Terra Media (35.50) -- (weing actief) Wat betreft MenM Corp. heb ik het volgende probleem, ik weet niet of ik moet stijgen of dalen. Om mijn objectivitiet te behouden som ik even op wat ik afgelope week heb gedaan en dan moet u maar beslissen. * Vac. verkocht (inactief) * White Tigers beginnen ontbinden (inactief) * We like it! evenement voorgesteld aan Imagine en aangekondigd * 2e editie The MenM Corp. Time + lichtjes vernieuwd * meningsverschil gehad met Dimi over regels aandelen * MenM Distributions beginnen vernieuwen (MenM call; YourPhone; MenM mobile) * MenM net opgericht (meer info pagina) * Fastbit overgenomen * Carrus heeft weer een nieuw model. Het is aan u om te beslissen wat MenM Corp. dit weekend op de beurs gaat doen. Wilt u aub beslissen en goedkeuren van de rest voor morgen 12u? Dan kan ik de LBI updaten. Merci -- :Ik denk een klein plusje. Alexandru hr. 21 sep 2007 20:11 (UTC) ::Niks gedaan?? ik ben bezig de 11th Enginenering(ofzoiets) overte nemen. 22 sep 2007 08:02 (UTC) :::En we hebben een nieuw aandeelhouderssysteem. 22 sep 2007 08:05 (UTC) ::::Was dat niet vorige week? Alexandru hr. 22 sep 2007 08:19 (UTC) ::::: Bezig is niet hetzelde als gedaan é. -- 22 sep 2007 08:29 (UTC) ::::::Dat systeem heb ik gister doorgevoerd. de plannen waren er echter al. 22 sep 2007 09:13 (UTC) ::::::: Te laat. Zult moeten wachten tot volgende week. -- 22 sep 2007 11:47 (UTC) Nog veel werk Morgen een nieuw economieverslag en 4 dagen geleden moest Ermingard geopend worden. Dat gaat een drukke zondag worden...-- 9 sep 2007 08:59 (UTC) :Och,.. Alexandru hr. 9 sep 2007 09:10 (UTC) LBI vanaf 1 oktober Vanf maandag 1 oktober wil ik de Libertaanse Beursindex grondig wijzigen. Dit zou moeten gebeuren door enkele punten: # Er moet worden aangedrongen om tegen 1 oktober van LBI een overheidsinstelling te maken. # Ik wil een mannier vinden waarmee ik, door enkel de lijst te up date, alle cijfers kan veranderen zoals de momenteel lege kaders per bedrijf. # Als bovenstaande punten lukken, wil ik dat elk bedrijf verplicht zal worden zijn kader op de hoofdpagina van het bedrijf te zetten. # Ik zou volgende wissel wille uitvoeren: :: UIT ::* De Vrye Banck ::* Santos IIC :: IN ::* Lokixx Comp. ::* Biggie Inc. # Ik zou in de toekomst de waardes tot zaterdag geheim willen houden. Hiervoor dacht ik aan een gezamelijke Spreadsheet in Google Docs. Hierin zou ik dan de te plannen cijfers zetten en die zouden dan door u goed gekeurd moeten worden en/of eventueel aangepast worden. Hierdoor zal de invloed van buitenaf nog kleiner zijn. -- 26 sep 2007 16:57 (UTC) :# Mee-eens. :# Ik weet hoe, maar mss heb ik binnenkort ff tijd om t te doen. :# Is OK! :# Hmm, ik zou het zo doen. Alleen Santos IIC eruit en Biggie Inc erin. Lokixx en de Vrye Banck kun je niet vergelijken :-S. :#Hmm, Google Docs? Never heard about it.. Alexandru hr. 26 sep 2007 17:18 (UTC) ::#De vrye banck is altijd kei lastig om waardes voor te bepalen. ::#docs.google.com Kijk er eens naar, zal morgen op je gebruikerspagina alles uit leggen. -- 26 sep 2007 17:20 (UTC) :::#De Vrye Banck, bewaarder van de staatskas? Die kun je er toch niet uitgooien? Ik beloof binnenkort wel iets te doen met de VB. :::# OK Alexandru hr. 26 sep 2007 17:22 (UTC) ::::Persoonlijk lijkt me die uitwisseling n goed idee. 26 sep 2007 17:33 (UTC) :::::Dan kunnen anderen het niet beïnvloeden. PS, ik ben bijna klaar met de LBI, dan hoef je vanaf nu alleen dit te doen, Maarten: Sjabloon:LBI Al wijzigen. Oude inhoud van dat sjabloon verplaatsen naar Sjabloon:LBI Al vorige. That's all! :-) Oh ja, ook het stijgen en dalen moet je uitrekenen. Alexandru hr. 26 sep 2007 17:44 (UTC) Maarten, ik wil nog iets afspreken met je. Als er een nieuw bedrijf in de LBI komt, moet die een standaard value hebben. 20.00 lijkt me een mooi getal? Alexandru hr. 26 sep 2007 17:51 (UTC) Ik weet niet of het wel zo slim is om van LBI een overheidsinstelling te maken, in NL is het namelijk zo dat de beurs eigenlijk ook een bedrijf is en dat de eigenaar daar geld mee verdient. bovendien vind ik de LBI als overheidsinstantie een beetje communistisch en ik weet niet of we daar goed aan doen. 27 sep 2007 15:33 (UTC) : Hoezo winst? Ik verdien er juist niets mee. En wat is daar communistisch aan? -- 27 sep 2007 17:30 (UTC) LBI, uiteindelijke taken Heb het weer iets veranderd :-) *Sjabloon:LBI Al wijzigen. *Oude inhoud van "LBI Al" verplaatsen naar Sjabloon:LBI Al vorige *Libertaanse Beursindex#Stijgers en Dalers wijzigen, dus niet de sjablonen zelf, alleen de namen invullen. *Kleurjes Sjabloon:LBI wijzigen. Je hoeft al die dingen bijv niet meer uit te rekenen, dankzij een sjabloon. :-)Alexandru hr. 26 sep 2007 19:31 (UTC) :Nee, de kleur hoef je ook niet meer te veranderen! :-)Alexandru hr. 27 sep 2007 07:02 (UTC) ::Vraagje: wie bepaalt of die aandelen nu dalend of stijgend zijn ? Waar halen jullie de cijfers vandaan ? Is dit ook fictief ? 18px Aesop 27 sep 2007 13:53 (UTC) :::Maarten baseert dat op de activiteit van dat bedrijf in die week, wat er gebeurd is, enz. Alexandru hr. 27 sep 2007 14:17 (UTC) Test Aanvraag tot stedenbouwkundige aankoop en vergunning Tijdens mij zoektocht naar een grond voor het pretpark van IH viel mij oog op het noorden van C-L. Jammer genoeg is dit sinds kort landbouwgebied. Daarom was mijn vraag, vermits dit toch niet goed aanslaat, om de percelen grond die in het oosten liggen aan te kopen. Is dit mogelijk? -- 24 okt 2007 15:38 (UTC) :Ten oosten van wat? Alexandru hr. 24 okt 2007 16:01 (UTC) Aanvraag Libertan Eagle Company Zoals u waarschijnlijk al is opgemerkt zijn de onderhandelingen m.b.t. de fusie van Lokixx Comp. , SHBB en Biggie Inc. nu echt van de grond gekomen hierbij is mijn vraag of deze nieuwe holding toestemming heeft van het MvE. Vriendelijke Groet. Big Man 24 okt 2007 15:43 (UTC) :Ik geef toestemming ;-) Alexandru hr. 24 okt 2007 16:01 (UTC) ::Vergeet ook niet dat de drie staatsleiders (ik, Robin en Ruben) toestemming moeten geven (toch 3/4 in totaal). Hierbij heb je mijn toestemming al :D 24 okt 2007 18:33 (UTC) :::Moeten we echt w88 op Robin en Ruben? Wie weet hoe lang dat nog gaat duren :-S Alexandru hr. 24 okt 2007 18:58 (UTC) ::::Wachten niet, maar we zouden (volgens de Grondwet) 3/4 van die stemmen toch moeten hebben. (BTW: Waar blijft onze verdomde eerste minister eigenlijk?? 24 okt 2007 19:01 (UTC) :::::Robin zie ik ook niet vaak. En tsja, ik vrees dat Ruben uiteindelijk wel afgezet zal moeten worden :-| Hij doet het niet slecht maar is gwn nooit in Wikistad.. :-( Alexandru hr. 24 okt 2007 19:05 (UTC) ::::::Hij deed het goed. 24 okt 2007 19:12 (UTC) :::::::Tsja, dat wordt dan een afzetting, vrees ik dan maar :-| Alexandru hr. 24 okt 2007 19:17 (UTC) ::::::::Ga jij het voorstel indienen? 24 okt 2007 19:22 (UTC) (in theorie kon hij al maanden geleden afgezet worden, kijk naar de voorwaarden) :::::::::Ik ben nooit genoeg in dat soort dingen maar ok. Welke pagina? Alexandru hr. 24 okt 2007 19:26 (UTC) ::::::::::Welleuh, dat staat in de grondwet, ik heb die pagina ooit es gemaakt. 24 okt 2007 19:27 (UTC) :::::::::::Moet ik serieus nog aan Robin en Ruben vragen of we toestemming hebben voor ons nieuwe concern, of is er voor 1x genoeg aan 2/4 stemmen totdat er een nieuwe eerste minister is (als de afzetting doorgaat)??? Big Man 24 okt 2007 20:37 (UTC) ::::::::::::Ja doe maar hoor. Robin zal de toestemming later wel geven, dus ga je gang maar. 24 okt 2007 20:39 (UTC) :::::::::::::Die zie ik hier ook niet al te vaak, maar ik vraag het wel Big Man 24 okt 2007 20:42 (UTC)